


Misfortune of the Storm

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Genderbending, I'll figure it out, for now i'll make it teen and up, if there is it would be Casey and Donnie, like later, maybe casey and raph, maybe some saucy stuff later if I feel like it, my au mixes with canon, there is like talk of blood and fighting and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: When the turtles encounter an intruder who fell out of the old and thought to be broken, kraang portal they suspect the worst. Now trapped in their world the turtles must decide if they should try and help them return and risk endangering their home or keep them here where they won't be able to do harm. Can this person be trusted? And are they who they claim to be?





	Misfortune of the Storm

“Donnie, what the hell is going on?” Leo said holding tighter to the handle of his sword having just been pulled away from a Space Heros marathon. All the turtles stood together with their weapons drawn and directed to the Kraang portal device currently shaking wildly on the floor and flashing pink.

“Uh well-”

“Dude, I thought it was broken?”

“It wasn’t bro-”

“I swear D you better explain right now!”

“First of all,” Donnie had turned from the device to address his brothers, “how the hell am I going to tell you what’s going on if you don’t let me talk. Second, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU ALWAYS THINK I KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING WITH THE WEIRD KRAANG STUFF!?” Leo lowered his weapon and turned to scold his brother for yelling, but before he could say anything the device turned on fully and lifted into the air. All the brother’s held their weapons tightly, 

“Alright everyone lets hope for the best,” The device shined down a pink light opening a portal. “but let's expect the worst,” Leo said turning his katana in his hand.

They stood ready, not knowing who or what would come out of the portal. All they could do was hope whatever came out wasn’t an enemy. 

Several seconds past.

A minute passed.

A few minutes passed.

The device and portal stayed unchanged.

  
  


“Hmm.” Everyone turned to Mikey and he lowered his nunchucks, “Looks like nothing happ-”

Suddenly a body came flying out of the portal, rolling on the floor before stopping hard against a shelf knocking over with tools and small inventions. As Donnie let out a quick yelp at the collision with his nicely organized shelf there was also a groan from the person buried slightly under the shelf’s contents.

“Ah fuck, that’s not going to feel good tomorrow.” From the way this person said ‘tomorrow’ it was obvious, they are from New York. The voice was indistinguishable as male or female, the mask was also not helping by muffling their voice. Slowly the person picked themselves up onto hand and knees, their back was to the gang as they slowly stood with a groan and wincing. They stretched their arms in front of and then over them, joints popping the entire time.

As they stood the gang was able to get a look at the intruder. Well, their back at least. 

They seemed to be wearing some kind of padding or armor on their shoulder, elbows, knees, and shins. Their right knee pad, combat boot, and glove seemed to be weaponized with spikes.

Their spiral-curled, black hair pulled into a low ponytail resting and the bottom of their head, the ends of their hair, an almost greenish blue color, cascading down their back. As they turning to scan the lab, the group saw the gleam of fluorescent light on a metal hockey mask covering their face, their hair flung over their shoulder.

“Shit where is it!?” They looked around more desperately, pushing aside fallen tools and tech on the ground much to a certain turtle’s dismay. They quickly looked around while muttering something littered with swears and dripping with inpatients. Eventually, they pulled a metal bat, with a number of worn down stickers and battle damage, from the ground and held it in their hand with a triumphant chuckle. 

Meanwhile, the turtles continued to stare, mouths hanging open in confusion, some more confused than others. Donnie and Raph locked eyes, both sharing the same look and the same thought

It wasn’t until a fizzing sound cut through the silence that everyone looked back at the dimension portal now flickering, the device sparking and shaking again. Before the turtles could turn back to the uninvited guest they had already taken off in a sprint to the portal that was shrinking in size. Just as they were one step away the device sparked one last time before falling to the floor, the portal vanishing just before it fell. Because of their momentum, the intruder couldn’t stop in time as they passed through were the portal was. Slowing slightly but still managing to run into a wall with an ‘oof’, they pushed away from the wall hesitating only for a moment before looking back at what used to be the portal then down at the now broken device. 

“Fuck! No!” They ran back over to the device, taking off their one hockey glove and threw to the side as they ran. They sliding onto their left knees the last foot or two, “Come on don’t do this to me!” They picked up the device to examine it, pressing any button they could find but to no avail.

  
  


There were a few minutes of silence as the turtles watched the intruder desperately examining this tec, too confused or stunned to say or do anything. “God fUCKING DAMNIT!!” the sentence ended with a scream causing them all to flinch, slightly. The person stood up looking like they were about to kill someone just from their body language. 

“Fuck! This is just FUCKIN’ PERFECT!” They slammed the device on the desk then kicking the leg of the desk causing it to screech against the floor. “FUCK!” They threw their mask at the wall. “JUST MY LUCKY FUCKIN’ DAY!” They threw their bag on their back to the ground as their number of weapons clattered together. “FUCK! FUCK!” They hit their bat against the ground with each chant before chucking it at the empty concrete wall, clattering to the floor next to the mask.

After hitting the floor a few times they dropped the bat and stood just looking at the device on the table, shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath. Finally, for the first time since they arrived, the intruder turned and looked at the turtles with a mix of frustration and focus. Not exactly the look of confusion or fear they come to expect. Three parallel, jagged scars across her left face, over her one discolored eye and a nose that looked to have been broken several times in the past and was even currently bleeding. She had a few piercings in her right eyebrow and septum currently hanging tight to a drop of blood. Her one good eye was focused and dark as she looked between every turtle, almost as if she was searching for something.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to last for hours, the tension could have been cut with a knife as the turtles and this girl stared at each other in uneasy silence. This all caused the turtles to flinch slightly and look at each other, wondering who was going to be the first to say something.

“Hey!” The intruder shouted causing the turtles to flinch and straighten up, grip tightening on their weapons. She attempted to wipe the blood from their nose with the back of her freed hand, smearing it across her cheek and hand then pointed directly at the purple-clad turtle, “Donatello?” 

There was no answer as Donnie’s eyes widened in confusion, the others glanced at him with equal amounts of confusion. He locked eyes with Leo for a moment, he was hoping to find some indication of what they should do but even he seemed to be at a loss. “Oh my god!” His eyes shot back to their intruder, “Just answer! Are you Donnie or nah?”

“Uh, yeah I’m Donatello.”

“Sweet!” A smile spread across her face, she was missing the top tooth by her canine. She leaned over the counter of the desk and grabbed the device, “Alright here is the deal-” as she took a few steps to the turtles they all readied their weapons pointed right at her, “Whoa, whoa whoa chill out dudes!”

“Do not come any closer,” Leo spoke up, his voice was deeper in an attempted to sound more intimidating, “If you do we will be forced to stop you with our weapons, intruder.” There was a moment where here eyebrows knotted as she looked at Leo, she took a deep breath almost like she was trying to calm down.

“Look I understand ya gotta make sure I’m on the level, but I really don’t got the time for that! I gotta get back my friends ar-”

“Stop!” Mikey said interrupting her, “Dudette just chill out for a sec and let them figure out what’s up.” It was surprising that Mikey was the first one to actually try and figure out what happened, but also thinking about it he was definitely the most social of the group, “What’s your name dudette?”

There was a pause as she looked at Mikey, her eyes softened and the tension slowly left her body, something about Mikey always was very calming. “Right, my bad.” She sniffed again even though her nose had stopped bleeding, she seemed calmer now as he put her hand on her hip “You can call me Casey. Casey Jones.”

The room was still. All they could do was just stand there in shock as they stared at this young woman who claimed to be Casey Jones, she stood tall and proud as if she hadn’t just shattered their minds. No one said or did anything, only the soft dripping sound echoed from somewhere down the long sewer could be heard. “Shit guys,” Raph said as he lowered his weapons with an exasperated sigh, the other’s not taking their wide eyes off of ‘Casey’, “Casey really isn’t gonna like this.” They all nodded slowly in agreement. This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to experiment with this character with characters I already knew. I'm hoping this will help me get a good flesh out of how this version of my Casey would act. This is purely for my own enjoyment so if it's badly written sorry not sorry.


End file.
